fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pancakeria
Papa's Pancakeria is the fifth game in the Papa Louie Gameria series to be released by Flipline Studios. It was released on March 5, 2012. Description Rise and Shine with Papa's Pancakeria! After searching high and low for your pet, you get a surprise call from Papa Louie. He's been taking care of your pet at his latest restaurant, Papa's Pancakeria. You quickly drive to Maple Mountain only to find your pet and a note from Papa Louie. Soon you find yourself knee deep in batter as you try to run the shop until Papa Louie returns. This latest game features pancakes, waffles and french toast along with a variety of new and returning customers in search of the best breakfast around. The time-management and hands-on gameplay of the series is back, with new challenges related stacking, arranging toppings and pouring syrup. Closers, badges, and tons of furniture are back and better than ever. New to the series, is a traveling game-show hosted by the Great Foodini! He stops by at the end of every day with a new mini-game to play. However Foodini only accepts special tickets that are earned throughout the day. Each ticket gives you a chance to play his daily game and possibly win over 95 unique prizes. Also new to the series is a very special Drink Station that can be unlocked that will add to the growing challenge of juggling your customers orders. Introduction Cooper/Prudence drives a white car with his/her pet and he/she were surprised when he/she sees Papa's Pizzeria, so he/she leaves his/her pet in the car to go get some pizza. Meanwhile, his/her pet sees a squirrel and the pet ran after him. When Cooper/Prudence is back, he/she gets worried, because his/her pet is missing. The next morning, he/she advertises that his/her pet has been lost and Papa Louie calls him/her that he found his/her pet at Maple Mountain. He/she drives to Maple Mountain, and he/she became surprised when he/she sees his/her pet. He/she also finds a letter from Papa Louie. His/her pet gives them a spatula and he/she didn't know that he/she is now working in Papa's Pancakeria. Characters *Cooper with his cat Cookie *Prudence with her dog Pickle Customers #Peggy (Tutorial) #Taylor (Tutorial) #Cooper/Prudence (Time Customer) #Sasha (Time Customer) #Doan (Time Customer) #Rico (Time Customer) #Akari (Time Customer) #Nick (Time Customer) #Zoe (Time Customer) #Cletus (Time Customer) #Cecilia (Time Customer) #Timm (Day 2) #Wendy (Rank 4) #Penny (Rank 7) #Roy (Rank 9) #Tohru (Rank 11) #Big Pauly (Rank 12) #Kayla (Rank 13) #James (Rank 14) #Wally (Rank 15) #Lisa (Rank 16) #Ivy (Rank 17) #Greg (Rank 18) #Utah (Rank 19) #Marty (Rank 20) #Kingsley (Rank 21) #Bruna Romano (Rank 22) #Alberto (Rank 23) #Yippy (Rank 24) #Carlo Romano (Rank 25) #Captain Cori (Rank 26) #Allan (Rank 27) #Mandi (Rank 28) #Tony Solary (Rank 29) #Vicky (Rank 30) #Edna (Rank 31) #Little Edoardo (Rank 32) #Mary (Rank 33) #Gremmie (Rank 34) #Matt Neff (Rank 35) #Maggie (Rank 36) #Sarge Fan! (Rank 37) #Connor (Rank 38) #Gino Romano (Rank 39) #Rita (Rank 40) #Mitch (Rank 41) #Foodini (Rank 42) #Papa Louie (Rank 43) Closers *Hank (Day 2) *Kahuna (Day 3) *Quinn (Day 4) *Xandra (Day 5) *Ninjoy (Day 6) *Johnny (Day 7) *Jojo (Day 8) Absent Customers *Robby *Clover *Franco *Sue *Chuck *Olga *Georgito *Hugo *Mindy *Clair Badges *Work up the Ranks (Reach Rank 5, $30 + 1 ticket) *Regular Worker (Reach Rank 10, $50 + 2 tickets) *Pancake Career (Reach Rank 20, $70 + 3 tickets) *Long Haul (Reach Rank 30, $90 + 4 tickets) *Better Than Papa! (Reach Rank 43, $200 + 5 tickets) *Game Show Contestant (Play all of Foodini's Mini-Games, $25) *Winner! (Earn a prize in one of Foodini's Mini-Games, $15) *Big Winner (Earn 20 prizes in Foodini's Mini-Games, $30) *Skillful Contestant (Earn a prize in each of Foodini's Mini-Games, $20) *Grand Prize Winner (Earn 5 prizes or more in each of Foodini's Mini-Games, $50) *Super Shopper (Buy any 50 items from the Furniture Shop, $50 + 10 tickets) *Advertiser (Buy any 8 posters from the Furniture Shop, $15 + 3 tickets) *Interior Decorator (Buy any 8 floor decorations from the Furniture Shop, $15) *Upgrade Assistance (Buy all of the Station Upgrades, $50) *Local Headwear (Buy the Winter Cap, Fur Cap, and Ranger Hat, $40) *Serving in Style (Buy all of the hats, $100 + 2 tickets) *Bronze Beginning (Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards, $30) *Repeat Customers (Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards, $50) *Silver Medal (Earn 15 Silver Customer Awards, $70) *Restaurant Regulars (Earn 15 Gold Customer Awards, $100) *Go for the Gold (Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers, $500 + 3 tickets) *Watch the Meter (Get 20 Meter Bonus rewards in the Drink Station, $10) *Drink Rewards (Get 30 GREAT or AWESOME Bonuses on the Drink Machine, $20) *Extra Rewards (Get 30 GREAT or AWESOME Bonuses on the Mixable Machine, $25) *Meter Master (Get 200 Meter Bonus rewards in the Drink Station, $100 + 1 ticket) *Order Expert (Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders, $70) *Grill Expert (Get a 100% Grilling Score on 20 orders, $70) *Build Expert (Get a 100% Building Score on 20 orders, $70) *Drink Expert (Get a 100% Drink Score on 20 orders, $70) *Perfect! (Get a Perfect Score on 30 orders, $100 + 3 tickets) *Critically Acclaimed (Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic, $40) *Award Winning Pancakes (Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic, $100) *Quality Assurance (Get 90% Service Quality or higher on five different days, $50) *High Quality (Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 different days, $100) *First Paycheck (Get your first paycheck on Pay Day, $10) *Month's Pay (Receive your wages on four Pay Days, $50) *Romano Family (Serve everyone in the Romano Family Quartet, $150) *Pancake Closers (Serve all of the closers, $50) *Local Customers (Serve all of the new local customers, $50) *The Gang's All Here (Serve all of the customers!, $300 + 3 tickets) *Mixable Master (Unlock all of the Grill Mixables, $50) *Syrup Sampler (Unlock all of the Syrups, $40) *Bread Winner (Unlock all of the Breads, $30) *Building Materials (Unlock all of the Toppings, $40) *Drink Selection (Unlock all of the Drinks, $40) *Drink Extras (Unlock all of the Drink Extras, $25) *Classic Uniform (Serve 30 customers while wearing the Visor, $30) *Cold Climate (Serve 30 customers while wearing the Winter Cap, $30) *Keeping Warm (Serve 40 customers while wearing the Fur Cap, $40) *Breakfiesta (Serve 40 customers while wearing the Sombrero, $40) *Beach Bum (Serve 45 customers while wearing the Straw Hat, $45 + 1 ticket) *S.S. Louie (Serve 45 customers while wearing the Captain Hat, $45 + 1 ticket) *Culinary Cap (Serve 50 customers while wearing the Chef Hat, $50 + 2 tickets) *Seven Seas (Serve 60 customers while wearing the Pirate Hat, $60 + 2 tickets) *Maple Mountaineer (Serve 70 customers while wearing the Ranger Hat, $70 + 2 tickets) *Cabin Viking (Serve 80 customers while wearing the Viking Helmet, $80 + 3 tickets) *Royalty (Serve 100 customers while wearing the Crown, $100 + 3 tickets) *Warming Up (Serve 5 orders with Pancakes, $10) *Flapjacks (Serve 30 orders with Pancakes, $25) *A Toast to You (Serve 30 orders with French Toast, $25) *Waffle Mia (Serve 30 orders with Waffles, $25) *Very Berry (Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Topping, $25) *Razzle Dazzle (Serve 30 orders with Raspberry Topping, $25) *Warm and Gooey (Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Chip Topping, $25) *Butter Up (Serve 30 orders with Butter, $25) *Sliced Bananas (Serve 30 orders with Bananas, $25) *Super Strawberry (Serve 30 orders with Strawberries, $25) *Berry Syrup (Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Syrup, $25) *Classic Maple (Serve 30 orders with Maple Syrup, $25) *Berries and Cream (Serve 30 orders with Whipped Cream, $25) *The Bee's Knees (Serve 30 orders with Honey, $25) *Spice It Up (Serve 30 orders with Cinnamon, $25) *Powdered Pancakes (Serve 30 orders with Powdered Sugar, $25) *Batter Mixables (Serve 30 orders with Grill Mixables, $25) *Pick Me Up (Serve 20 orders with Coffee, $25) *Decaffeinated (Serve 20 orders with Decaf, $25) *Calcium (Serve 20 orders with Milk, $25) *Brewed Fresh (Serve 20 orders with Tea, $25) *Tarty (Serve 20 orders with Cranberry Juice, $25) *Freshly Squeezed (Serve 20 orders with Orange Juice, $25) Ingredients Bases: *'Pancakes' (Start) (Getting Started and Flapjacks) *'French Toast' (unlocked with Wendy at Rank 4) (A Toast To You) *'Waffles' (unlocked with Penny at Rank 7) (Waffle Mia) Grill Mixables: *'Blueberry Mixable '(unlocked with Tohru at Rank 11) *'Chocolate Chip Mixable ' (unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) *'Pecan Mixable ' (unlocked with Kayla at Rank 13) *'Bacon Mixable' (unlocked with James at Rank 14) Toppings: * Butter (Start) (Butter Up) *'Blueberries' (Start) (Very Berry) *'Bananas' (unlocked with Timm in Day 2) (Sliced Bananas) *'Chocolate Chips' (unlocked in Rank 2) (Warm and Gooey) *'Raspberries' (unlocked at Rank 5 (Razzle Dazzle) *'Strawberries' (unlocked with Roy at Rank 9) (Super Strawberry) *'Cinnamon' (Unlocked at Rank 6) (Spice It Up) *'Powdered Sugar' (Unlocked at Rank 10) (Powdered Pancakes) Syrups: *'Blueberry Syrup' (Start) (Berry Syrup) *'Maple Syrup '(Start) (Classic Maple) *'Whipped Cream' (Rank 3) (Berries and Cream) *'Honey' (Unlocked at Rank 8) (The Bee's Knees) Drinks: *'Coffee' (unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) (Pick Me Up) *'Decaf' (unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) (Decaffeinated) *'Tea' (unlocked with Lisa at Rank 16) (Brewed Fresh) *'Orange Juice' (unlocked with Greg at Rank 18) (Freshly Squeezed) *'Milk' (unlocked with Marty at Rank 20) (Calcium) *'Cranberry Juice' (unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 21) (Tarty) Drink Extras: *'Cream' (unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) *'Sugar '(unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) *'Ice '(unlocked with Ivy at Rank 17) *'Cocoa' (unlocked with Utah at Rank 19) Ranks Rank, Name, Pay, Customer Points To Achieve The Rank #Newbie $100 CP is 300 #Trainee $105 #Tray Cleaner $110 #Cashier $115 #Toast Topper $120 #Ticket Handler $125 #Cinnamaster $130 #Waffle Wrangler $135 #Order Attendant $140 #Berry Buddy $145 #Topping Artist $150 #Mixable Trainee $155 #Pancake Fan $160 #Pecan Fan $165 #Mixable Master $170 #Drink Assistant $175 #Tea Brewer $180 #Ice Dispenser $185 #Orange Juicer $190 #Cocoa Champ $195 #Milk Server $200 #Crantastic $205 #Cream Whipper $210 #Maple Master $215 #Honey Drizzler $220 #Blueberry Buddy $225 #Butter Lover $230 #Top Banana $235 #Super Stacker $240 #Coffee Pro $245 #Griddle Hero $250 #Waffle Ironer $255 #Flapjack Flipper $260 #Hotcake Hero $265 #French Toast Fanatic $270 #Part Time Manager $275 #Morning Master $280 #Breakfast Chef $285 #Restaurant Manager $290 #Sunrise Specialist $295 #Pancakeria Pro $300 #Breakfast Champion $305 # Better than Papa! $310 New Gameria features *Being able to unlock Papa Louie at a certain rank instead of getting a gold badge for every other unlocked customer. *Mini games after each level using tickets earned from how well the level has been done (up to 3 tickets can be earned). *Parades with unlocked customers and floats. Mini Games Click on the minigame name to view the prize list. Hallway Hunt In Hallway Hunt, you must follow the specified person's eyes... then guess which room the person went in to. You win a prize if you guess correctly. You lose if you guess incorrectly. You earn a prize Papa Louie related. Breakfast Blast Breakfast Blast is like a in the woods shooting game... Except you're shooting breakfast! What a waste! You get a prize that is Pancakeria related. Jojo's Burger Slots In Jojo's Burger Slots, Jojo asks for a specific kind of burger, and you must make it right! If you get all of the ingredients right, you get a Burgeria related prize! Spin n' Sauce Spin n' Sauce features at least 20 kinds of sauces, but try to get the mystery sauce into the taco! You get a Taco Mia! related prize or more tips! Customer Cravings In Customer Cravings, go through memory lane and try to figure out which breakfast the person usually orders! Get them all right and get an awesome prize! Blender Ball This is a standard game of throwing the cookie into the holes. Get it into the star hole and get a Freezeria related prize. Pizza Pachinko In Pizza Pachinko, you must manage to get the metal ball in the star hole. You get a Papa's Pizzeria related prize. Trivia *This is the first game where Papa Louie is unlocked by earning a high rank instead of earning gold stars with all of the customers. *This game has 8 order spaces, (1 is for drink). *This and Donuteria are the only gamerias without onion-themed items. *This is the first and only game to have an unlockable station (Drink Station). *This is the only game where the workers have a pet. *This is the first game where it has mini-games that are hosted by Foodini. *This is the first game where the customers order drinks. *This is the first game to feature a parade. *This is the only game where it won't turn to nighttime and where the closing time stays in between day and night and not near night. *This game has about 10 absent customers, the most in any game. **This is also the last game where there are absent customers from previous games. *Georgito is the only absent customer in this game not to make a appear on the BRACKETS poster won in Customer Cravings. *Captain Cori and Edoardo Romano are the only customers to order different breakfast bases. *This is the last gameria where the chefs write down customers' orders using their left hand. *This is the only game where the chefs wear aprons. *This is the last game where the chefs turn to face the player after serving the last customer of the day. *If a customer orders a topping that has to be poured, and some of it gets on the plate, they'll sometimes still give you 100% on the building score. *All the customers who made their debut in this game here have Flipdecks cards. *Coincidentally, future Papa's Hot Doggeria workers (Taylor and Peggy) appear as tutorial customers in this game. *If you look closely, when the chef turn to face to the player, later to serve the last customer, in the aprons of Cooper and Prudence bears his name but backwards (instead of Cooper says repooC and instead Prudence says ecenedurP). *This is the only Gameria where the cooking booster is not available in the upgrade shop, but is in the Grill Station at the beginning of the game. Gallery Closers 2.png|All of the closers. Picture 24.png|Roy from the Pizzeria. Picture 25.png|Penny from the Freezeria. Picture 26.png|The dou from the Pancakeria. Screenshot 045.jpg|Papa’s Pancakeria Blog launch pic.jpg Sneakpeek pachinko 03.jpg|Pizza Pachinko preview for Papa’s Pancakeria Screenshot 08 (2).jpg Bake papa's pancakeria.jpg Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg|The chefs..... with their pets!! Papa's Pancakeria Logo.jpg|The logo. Papa's Pancakeria - Grill Station.png|Grill Station Drink Station.jpg|Drink Station Extra Station.jpg|Extra Station Cranberry Juice 2.jpg Four past chefs in a row waiting for their breakfast.png Poor Cletus.png Poor Roy.png Poor Connor.png Poor Foodini.png Poor Alberto.png Poor Allan (New Appearance).png Perfect Breakfast for Allan.png Perfect Breakfast for Nick.png Perfect Breakfast for Papa Louie.png Perfect Breakfast for Rico.png Perfect Breakfast for Foodini.png Perfect Breakfast for Connor.png Perfect Breakfast for Greg.png Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png Perfect Breakfast for Big Pauly.png Cooper.png DICE VIONE.png lol plate.png|Plate of LOL Unlimited.png|Xandra is perfect in pancakeria Cooper.jpg Akari Papa's Pancakeria.jpg Alberto Papa's Pancakeria.jpg Big Pauly Papa's Pancakeria.jpg Papa Louie Pancake Gold.jpg|Papa Louie as a gold star customer. PERFECTPANCAKE.png|Perfect day at Pancakeria Parade 1 close.png|The two chefs on the parade of Powder Point 150px-Screenshot_28.png|Xandra like it! 150px-Screenshot_34.png 426_1.jpg Category:Games Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:Papa Games